A Very Rydellington Christmas
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: Rydel and Ellington are both left alone at Christmas time. So, why not spend it together? RYDELLINGTON! Enjoy! xoxo Purple **It also has HUMOR**
1. Phone Calls & Skating

**Hey Guys! Just so you know, this will probably be a chain of stories. So, without further ado, here is:**

**A Very Rydellington Christmas!**

**Rydels POV**

_****December 23**__**rd**__**, 2012****_

I can't believe mom and dad left me alone for Christmas! Sure, I mean, itwould have been fine if Riker, Rocky or Ross or even Ryland had stayed with me, but no. Riker had a GLEE Christmas party to attend in San Diego for the holidays; Ross had an Austin&Ally thing too. Rocky was going skiing with one of his friends, Gale or something, and Ryland were going with mom and dad to Florida for a "Manager" vacation. So, here I am since we went to Colorado early this month and already had Christmas, all by myself. And It sucks.

_Ring, ring, rinnnnnnnnnnnnng… _

The phone started to ring. Ugh…

"Hello," I said annoyingly into the phone.

"'Sup Rydes?" Ratliff's voice came through the phone. He called me that silly nick-name he came up with for me when we first met. It was funny. Most people just called me Delly. But then along comes Mr. Ellington Ratliff, the king of being different. He just so happened to come up with the sweetest nickname ever. Everyone teases me about it to. They think I like him or something, umm no. Whenever I tell them that someone, usually Riker, will come back with the 'ole "Then why won't you let _me_ call you _Rydes_?" Then I'd get mad and walk away. Can't they understand that a nickname is special? If they call me Rydes then it won't be special anymore!

"Why hello Ellington, what are you doing on this _fine _day today?" I asked in a terrible British accent.

"Nothing much, how about you Rydelly?" he did a British accent back and I laughed.

"Since the family ditched me until after New Year's, nothing."

"That sucks. But, hey, I'm in the same boat. Mom and Dad went to Wisconsin and won't be back until the 26th."

"Well, were both alone now, aren't we?" He chuckled and I laughed with him.

"Hey! Why don't you come over to my house?"

"What?"

"You hearded me Rydes. We can hang out together! And have Christmas together!"

"Okay, I'll be over in about thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Dells." Again with the nicknames Ellington.

"Bye Ratliff." I hung up and went to get my stuff ready. I raced up the stairs to my room and grabbed my pink duffel bag. I grabbed four pairs of jeans, a pair of converse, and seven different shirts. I quickly hopped in the shower and washed up. Then packed up my bathroom stuff and threw on a pair of faded straight jeans, a pink tee-shirt. My signature necklace, and sprayed on some perfume, and through that in my bag too. I picked up my duffel bag and a sweatshirt and headed out to my car.

When I walked outside I was surprised to see El in his car, waiting. When he saw me he got out and grabbed my bag.

"Hey Rydes."

"Hey Ratliff… Why are you here?"

"Well, I was bored. So I came early!" I laughed at him and got in his car.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"I'm down with anything. As long as I'm not stuck in that house any longer." He laughed at that.

"Okay… Well, how about we go to the… ummm… I don't know…." I laughed at him, yet again, and he grinned.

"Oh wait! How do you feel about skating?"

"Umm…."  
"Comon Rydes! I'll catch you if you fall!" I looked at him. His eyes were full of promise and protection.

"Okay."

"YES!" And that, my dear friends, is how my Christmas with Ratliff started.

The whole way there El and I were singing Christmas carols and car-dancing.

When we arrived we went up to the counter where a cranky lady was.

"What size?" She grouched.

"Umm… an 8 please." I said and smiled at her. She handed me a shiny white pair of skates.

"And you sir?"

"11. Thanks," She handed Ell his skates.

"That'll be ten dollars." I reached for my wallet, but a strong hand gently grabbed my arm.

"It's okay, I got it." Ellington looked me straight in the eyes and I nodded.

"You really don't have to…"

"But I _want_ to Rydes."

"Okay…. And thanks by the way!" I hugged him and he laughed.

"Anything for you." I blushed a little and looked down. We walked over to the benches. We laced up our skates and carefully walked over to the ice rink.

Nobody was here but us. Ellington stepped out on the ice, and waved me out.

"Comon Rydes, nothings gonna happen."

I cautiously stepped out on the ice. I began to hug the wall and slowly pull myself towards Ell.

"Ellington…"

"Its fine, I got you." He held out his hand and I grabbed it. I was holding his hand so tight I was sure it was going to cut off his circulation, but he didn't seem to mind.

We skated around a few times and then I started to get the hang of it, kind of. I was gliding by myself, with El behind me. I started going faster and faster and then all of a sudden, I was slipping… I closed my eyes tight and waited for the fall that never came. Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and warm breath was on my neck.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall Dell…" He whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." He shrugged, and kept his arms around my waist. For the rest of the time we skated around, with Ell right by my side, his hands always on my waist, prepared.

We walked out of the arena and back into the car.

"Thanks Ratliff…"

"Your Welcome Rydel." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We drove to his house and Ratliff grabbed my bag and we walked in…

**Did you guys like it? Well… I, personally, LOVE Rydellington. I love Kellington too, but this is so sweet… so REVIEW! No flames please… And check out my other stories! Lots of Love,**

**Purple! **


	2. Pajama Problems & Goodnight Kisses

A Very Rydellington Chrsitmas: Chapter Two

Rydel's POV

We walked into his house and El showed me up to the guest room.

"Here, m'lady, is where you will be staying." He bowed and then let me into the room. It had a full sized bed in the middle with a side-table on a side. Bright windows let the sun in, and the lime green comforter made is feel like spring.

"Sweet!" I said. Ratliff grinned down at me.

"So, since it is already like six, do you want to watch a movie?" El asked me.

"Yeah! Just let me get changed."

"Okie dokie, I'm gonna go get popcorn!"

"Okay," and with that he bounded down the stairs. I shut the door and went to my duffel bag. Let's see now, where did I put my pajamas? I started taking things out of my bag.  
"Jeans, Shirts, Shoes, Shampoo, Conditioner, Perfume, where are they?" I mumbled to my self.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of madness right?" I looked over to see El leaning on the door frame, already in a pair of black and green plaid pajama pants, and a green t-shirt with a frog on it, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Oh, shush."

"What's the problem Dell?"

"I don't know where I put my pajamas…" He laughed at me.

"This is not funny Ellington."

"Yeah it is. Miss Rydelly forgot to pack something! What is this world coming to!" He fake fainted and quickly got back up.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Chill, I got it covered." Before I could respond he had swiftly set the popcorn down and ran out to his room.

He was back in two minutes, holding a pair of black sweats and a baseball t-shirt. He handed me the clothes.

"There, problem solved!" He grinned at me.

"Thanks!"

"Anything for my good friend," I gave him a hug and I walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed and put my hair up in a ponytail. I turned around and noticed something on the back of the shirt.

"_Ratliff" _ with a big 8 below it. I kinda, sorta blushed a little. This was something that boyfriends/girlfriends do right? Oh Rydel, why are you even thinking about that, he was just being nice.

"_Maybe he likes_ you…" a little voice said in my mind. I shrugged it off and went down stairs.

Ratliff's POV

I am so stupid. I can't believe that I almost called Rydel, _'my girl'_ I mean, yeah I had a good cover up, and maybeshe didn't notice, but still. And then, I gave her my old baseball shirt, with my last name on the back… Isn't that something boyfriends do for their girlfriends. Oh my God, what am I thinking. I can't like Rydel. The rest of the band is gonna kill me…

But she does have really shiny blonde hair, and she smells so good, and I just, I just think she's beautiful.

Oh, man do I have it bad.

Rydel's POV

I skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where El was standing bent over the sink. He didn't see me walk in, he looked like he was deep in thought. I tip-toed over to him and jumped on his back.

"Woah!" He almost fell backwards… hehe whoops!

"Hey, what were you thinking about."

"Nothing," he mumbled, his face turning a light shade of pink. Oh, Ratliff has a crush on someone! Finally, now I can tease him for something!

"Tell me," I poked him in the ribs.

"No."

"Please."

"Uh-uh."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Seriously."

"Yepp."

"I will find out."

"Nope."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"How do you know."

"Because, I just know." He shrugged and picked me up, throwing me behind his shoulder.

"Ahhhh, Ellington Lee Ratliff!"

"Yes Miss Lynch, is there a problem?"

"Put me down!"

"If you wish," he set me on the couch and began to tickle me.

"R-Ratliff! S-S-STOP!" I was squirming like crazy. He stopped and leaned over me.

"Do you still want to know now?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but I'm not going to find out, yet."

"Good girl!" He sat up and went to grab the popcorn.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Umm… I don't know, what about Elf?"

"Yes! That's my favorite." He did a happy dance and put the movie in, plopping down next to me.

The movie started and Ratliff slung his arm around me, putting the popcorn bowl between us.

We laughed at all of the funny parts, which really, is every other line.

Towards the end, I felt my eyes get heavy. My head fell onto something warm and I fell asleep.

Ratliff's POV

I felt something hit my shoulder and looked down. Rydel was sleeping peacefully on me. I chuckled gently and placed the popcorn bowl on the ground.

I finished the rest of the movie, and shut it off.

I gently picked up Rydel and carried her upstairs into her bedroom. I tucked her in, and kissed her forehead, whispering goodnight.

Nobody needs to know about the kiss right? After all, what you don't know can't hurt you…

**END! Stay tuned for another chapter coming up soon!**

**Purple**


	3. Christmas Trees & Christmas Cookies

**Hey Guys! I hope that you guys start to review more! That would be totally dope! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ellington's POV**

I awoke around 8:30 to the smell of bacon and waffles drifting through my room. They smell so good… I slowly dragged myself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs, trying to get most of the sleep out of my eyes.

I walked into the kitchen where I see Rydel, still in my clothes, stacking her famous waffles on a big plate. She has a can of whipped cream out and a bowl of strawberries sliced up next to it. On the counter there was two plates and two tall glasses of milk.

She turned around and saw me.

"Merry Christmas Eve El!" She said happily as she set the waffles down on the island.

"You too Rydes!" I said as I went up to hug her. While she hugged me back I grabbed the whipped cream can from behind her.

As I let go I gave her a whipped cream mustache.

"Ellington Lee!" She yelled at me while she laughed.

"Yes," I asked innocently.

"Come here," I hesitantly took a step back, in which she took two steps forward, cornering me.

She took the whipped cream from my hand, which just so happened to cause a spark to run up my arm. Gently she took my face with one hand and put a mustache on me.

"There!" Rydel exclaimed happily as she ate her own mustache. I laughed with her and ate my own.

"Are you hungry?" She asked sweetly. Right on que my stomach growled. I felt my face turn a light shade of pink, seriously Ratliff, pull yourself together, you do not blush.

"Maybe," She laughed and led me over to the island.

Together we devoured her amazing waffles, barley saying anything at all.

When we were done, I helped her clear the table and clean the dishes and put all the stuff in the dishwasher.

"Mmmm, that was amazing Rydes. Thanks."

"No problem," She laughed. "Umm… you got a little something…" she trailed off shyly and looked up at me.

"Where?" I reached for my face, but she stopped me.

"Right there," she licked her thumb and gently dabbed a glob of syrup off the corner of my mouth, causing me to go scarlet for the second time in 20 minutes.

"Thanks…" Rydes smiled up at me.

"You're Welcome Ellington." She smiled at me and I think my heart skipped a beat, just saying.

"What do you wanna do today?" She asked.

"Well… We never really put up our Christmas tree… So, do you wanna umm… ya know… put it up?"

"Sure!" I went downstairs to get all of the things and got our tree.

Once we figured out how the tree went up, which was about two hours and a thousand giggles late, we started to decorate.

First putting on the lights, colorful ones of course. Next we put on all the decorations. And finally the star.

I looked behind me to see Rydel trying to reach up to the top, which was about 3 feet above her.

"Let me help you." I kneeled down on my knees and she climbed up on my shoulders, I stood up and she reached and placed the star on top.

"Perfect," She said while looking down at me with a dazzling smile planted on her face.

I set her down and smiled.

It was almost one now, it had taken us a little bit longer than usual to put up the tree…

For the next few hours, we told jokes and stories, laughed and even drew some Christmas pictures, which we put up on the fridge.

"Hey! Why don't we make Christmas cookies?" I pleaded.

"Okay, let's go to the store."

"Wanna change?"

"No, but you might wanna put a shirt on," She laughed at me.

"Fine, don't wanna kill anyone with my sexiness I guess…" I heard Rydel burst out laughing as I ran upstairs.

We got in my car and drove to the local market, getting all of the things for the cookies.

We were waiting in line when a little girl, no older than 6, came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Ryleigh," she stated.

"Why hello Ryleigh, can we help you with something?" Rydel asked.

"Are you Rydel Lynch?"

"I sure am,"

"And is that Ellington?" she questioned while pointing at me.

"Nice to meet you," I leaned down to her eye level. She giggled.

"You guys are funny, can I have a picture?"

"Sure," her mom came over and snapped a picture.

"Come on Ryleigh, we have to go."

"But mama, Can't I stay with Rydel?"

"We could take her with us ma'am. We are making Christmas cookies. She will be back by seven." I suddenly cut in.

"Well," her mom thought about it. "I guess that will be okay." Ryleigh started jumping up and down thanking me, while Rydel and her mom, Alicia, exchanged numbers and addresses.

After her mom left and we checked out, we all walked back to my car.

"Thank you Ellie!" Ryleigh said, it was so sweet that I couldn't tell her to not call me that.

"You're welcome miss sunshine." I shut her door and put the groceries in the trunk, and got into the driver's seat.

"Thank you Ellie," Rydel mimicked, laughing.

"Ha Ha Rydes, very funny."

"Are you guys dating?" Ryleigh piped up from the back.

"Umm… no sweetie, we are not."

"Oh, okay," She looked out the window singing Christmas carols the rest of the way back.

I brought in the groceries and Rydel started mixing everything.

The cookies were finally done and ready to frost. We made dozens.

Afterwards I put in Rudolph for me and Ryleigh to watch, while Rydel went upstairs to take a shower.

"Do you like Rydel?" Ryleigh questioned me. For a six-year-old she is very knowledgeable.

"Umm…" I couldn't lie to her. "Yes, I actually think that I maybe in love with her…" I trailed off and began spilling my guts to a little girl I barely knew.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Oh, okay!" She smiled. "Don't worry Ellie, I won't tell anyone." She snuggled up to me then and watched the rest of the movie.

When Rydel came down from the shower, I noticed she still had on my clothes. She laughed when she seen Ryleigh snuggled up to me.

"You'd make a great daddy Ellington." Rydel stated. I smiled up at her and pulled her down next to us, hiding my slight blush.

"What about you? You'd be an awesome mother…" She laughed while I thought to myself, _not to mention girlfriend… or wife…_

"Well… It's already 6:30, we should probably take Ry back to her mom."

"Yeah, let's get going." We stood up, me caring Ryleigh and Rydel grabbing her things and cookies, and walked out to the car. Ryleigh, who was still asleep, didn't make a sound as we drove to her house. Once we got to her house, I shut the car off and went to get Ry. Rydel opened the house door for me.

"Hello Mrs. Ravencraft," Rydel greeted Ryleigh's mom. "Ry was a perfect angel, here are her things, and some cookies. She umm… fell asleep too, Ell has her…" As if on que I walked in with Ry.

"Merry Christmas Ellington," Her mom greeted me.

"Thanks Mrs. Ravencraft, you too. Umm… where to you want me to put Ry?"

"Oh, her room is down the hall, first door on the left, thank-you sweetie." I nodded and took the sleeping princess to her room. I stepped into a pink wonderland. There were Barbie's all over the floor, not to mention a few R5 posters… A pink tutu was on the side of her bed. I laid her down carefully and Tucked her in, kissing her forehead and whispering a 'Merry Christmas' to her. I heard a camera click and looked up to see Rydel holding her phone.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It was just too cute!" She then made her way to Ryleigh's side. She laughed at the tutu and Kissed her cheek. I took this advantage to take a picture of Rydel. She glared over at me and I shrugged, walking over to lean against the door frame.

"Merry Christmas Ryleigh." Rydel whispered to her and started to get up. Ryleigh stirred.

"Delly?" her sweet voice floated across the room.

"Yes sugar?"

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ryleigh, and your welcome, call us if you ever want to see us again, and we will set something up okay?"

"Okay…" suddenly she started to whisper so I couldn't hear what she said. "And Ellie loves you Delly, her also said your beautiful. Love you Delly."

Rydel's POV

After Ry said that, she fell asleep. I blushed immensely and hugged her goodnight.

**Like It? Love It? Review! PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all!**

**#R5Family**

**Love,**

**Purple :D**


	4. Duets & Nightmares

Rydel's POV

As we walked out, after bidding Ryleigh's parents a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, I started to ponder what Ry had said about El. Did he really think I was beautiful… Or, more importantly, did he love me? Only time will tell I guess. I sighed as we turned onto a main road that led us to Ellington's house.

"What's the matter?" El asked me.

"Oh… Nothing," I said, hoping he would let it go.

"Well, since it's almost Christmas, I'll let it slide," I laughed at this. "But, next time I won't let it go." We both laughed at his seriousness and continued chatting for the rest of the ride.

Once we got back to the house it was almost eight.

"So, what do you want to do now, Ellie?" I asked Ellington, using the nickname Ryleigh had given him.

"Really ,Rydes?" He said as he chuckled. I grinned over at him, while turning the radio on. I skimmed through a few channels before finally choosing one.

"Oh! I love this song!" I exclaimed as All I Want For Christmas Is You by _Mariah Carrey _**(*DON'T OWN*) **came on.  
"Isn't this song over rated?"

"Yes, but I love it…" I stated and started to sing along with the chorus.

"_All I want for Christmas, is youuuu. Youuu baby…"_

ELLINGTON'S POV

I listened to Rydel's beautiful voice float around the car as I turned into the driveway. Just as the song ended, I turned the car off.

"Wow…" I exclaimed, blushing a tad.

"What?.. Was I really that bad?" She asked worriedly.

"No, oh no no no Dells… You were fantastic!" It was her turn to blush, but she looked so cute…

"Thanks Ratliff…" She mumbled and we got out of the car. We walked into the house and sat down on the couch, turning on the Christmas tree lights.

"It's so pretty," Rydel said as she got up and looked around. I turned on some Christmas music and stood up as well. _Baby It's Cold Outside _was playing on the radio. A karaoke version at that.

"Care to dance?" I asked Rydel as I stuck out my hand, bowing slightly. She took my hand as she started to sing the first lines of the song.

"I really can't stay-" She sang.

"But baby, it's cold outside…" I cut in.

"I've got to go away,"

"Baby, it's cold _outside_."

"This evening has been-"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"-so very nice."

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…"

"My mother will start to worry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

"So really I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry?"

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more."

"Put some music on while I pour." We danced around, switching parts on/off for the rest of the song. At the end I spun her around and then pulled her close, both of us laughing as we did so.

"Well, I think that we should get to bed…" Rydel suggested after we finished watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. She was right, it was almost twenty to midnight.

"Ok, let's go." I followed her up the stairs and she went into her room, saying goodnight as she hugged me.

"Goodnight Delly," I said as I hugged her back. I watched her walk into her room, and then I turned around, proceeding into mine. I quickly slouched off my shirt and fell into my bed, fast asleep.

Around three or so, in the morning I heard quiet sobs. I quickly got up and tip-toed over to Rydel's room. She was tossing and turning making sudden noises and she kept saying no.

"No.. No… NO! I love him… please." I rushed over to her side as shook her awake, gently.

"Rydes. Rydes wake up. Please wake up. Shhh… It was just a dream." Tears were streaming down her face now, and I pulled her into my arms, against my bare chest. I started rocking her.

Her eyes finally shot open, when she saw me, she quickly buried her head in my chest.

"Shhh… it was all a dream. Rydes it was all a dream, nothing can hurt you… I'm here." She nodded, still crying.

I gently rocked her back and forth until she quieted down. She pulled back and sniffled. I smiled at her gently.

"Hey, it's alright. Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded her head.

"Y-you and Riker, Rocky, Ross and Ryland were all in a terrible car accident. All of my brothers died instantly, and you, Oh goodness, you were, they said you were brain dead El. They were going to shut you off of life support and let you die. It was awful El, It was to much…" silent tears were now streaming down her face. Even though it was just a dream, it still made me happy that she was so upset that I was hurt.

"Oh, Rydes, I'm so sorry. It's all okay now." She silently nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back and got up to leave.

"Stay," she whispered. "Please, I don't want another dream like that." I nodded and climbed into the bed with her, pulling her close. She fell asleep quickly leaving me to think about what happened. Why was she yelling that she loves him… wait if I was the only survivor. Maybe she was talking about me! I sighed, it probably wasn't. I laid my head down and fell asleep quickly.

Rydel's POV

I woke up, remembering the dream instantly. I hugged Ellington closer and buried my face into his chest. He woke up a little while later, yawning.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." He said, his voice full with sleep, making it sound sexy. Oh My Word Rydel you idiot what did you just think!? He is your friend! I blushed just thinking about this.

"Merry Christmas Ellington." I said, trying to forget his sexy sleepy voice.

"Want to get up?" He asked. I thought about it, then looked up at him. I laughed to myself. His hair was tousled and sticking everywhere. He looked tired, but happy with a sleepy smile on his face.

"No." I said.

"Fine, I'll have to just take you down stairs then." What?

"Wha-?" I didn't even get the 'what' out of my mouth before I was getting picked up bridal style, and getting walked downstairs.

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at him as he set me down on the counter.

"And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder

And I wish you could still give me a hard time

And I wish I could still wish it was over

But even if wishing is a waste of time

Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch

If you ever come back, if you ever come back

There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat

If you ever come back

There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on

And it will be just like you were never gone

There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat

If you ever come back if you ever come back now

Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back"

My phone rang out The Script's If You Ever Come Back. I looked around for it, seeing It by the coffee pot, I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Merry Christmas Delly!" My mother screamed through the phone.

"Merry Christmas Mom!"

"How is your first Christmas without us, all alone."

"Well… It stinks being without you guys, but I'm not exactly alone." I said looking at Ellington.

"What?"

"Chillax Ma, I'm over at Ratliff's house."

"Oh! OH! Well, I'll let you go. Call me later dear, Merry Christmas! I love you!"

"Love you too Mom!" and with that she was gone.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Ell asked.

"Umm…"

"Oh! I have a place we can go! Comon, let's go get dressed!" We quickly ran upstairs to our rooms. I grabbed a pair of straight legged jeans with my black converse. I slid on my sparkly red sweater and ran a brush through my hair, already straight from yesterday. I decided not to do my make up because it's Christmas! I walked out to see Ellington walking out in a pair of black converse, jeans and a red cardigan buttoned up over a black t-shirt. I laughed at how we matched and we walked downstairs. We got into Ellington's car.

He turned on the radio, playing Christmas songs, of course. And we sang along with me wondering where we were going.

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But, here I am now. Do you guys think you would like to read a Rydellington/R5 story about the "R5" Football Games? REVIEW and tell me. And please review. There are only 4 reviews so far and I may delete this story if I don't get many more.. I'll update soon!**

**Love, **

**Purple**


	5. Breakfast at Jane's

Rydel's POV

Ellington pulled into a small, rundown restaurant with peeling white paint. I looked at the sign, it read 'Jane's Breakfast Nook'. Interesting.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but it's my friend's grandma's place. And it has _amazing_ breakfast."

"It looks great! And thank-you by the way." I said as I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Causing me to blush a little. But mine was nothing compared to Ellington. Talk about a tomato face… I had to admit it was a little cute though.

We got out of the car and walked in. Inside there were Christmas decorations everywhere. Even a giant Christmas tree standing in the corner.

An elder woman with fading red hair came to greet us.

"Why hello Ellington," She greeted. "Who is this with you?"

"Hi Rudy, and this is my best friend, Rydel Lynch. Both of our families ditched us for the holidays. So we're having our own Christmas together." He said sweetly.

"Why hello sweetie." She said to me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as she shook my hand.

"You too darling. Now, is it just you two?"

"Yes ma'am." Ellington answered and she led us to a small booth in the back.

"What do you guys want to drink?" She asked.

"Well, I'll have an orange juice please." El said.

"I'll have one as well."

"Coming right up dears." She said as she placed down menus and walked away.

"So, what looks good?" Ell asked.

"Umm… Ohhh! Look, strawberry waffles, my favorite!" I said as Ellington laughed.

Rudy came back with our juices and took our order. I got my waffles and El got some maple pancakes.

"So," El started as I sipped my orange juice. "When are your parents coming back?"

"Umm… Ry, Mom, and Dad won't be back until after the New Year and neither will Riker or Ross. Rocky is supposedly coming back on the 28th, but who knows." I answered.

"Yeah, my parents were supposed to be back tomorrow, but they decided to stay longer." I laughed.  
"Shows how much they care about us, huh?"

"Yeah, really." Our food came shortly after and we ate quickly, as we were starving.

"Oh my gosh Rydel. You have to try these pancakes they are amazing." He quickly stabbed up a bite and held it out for me across the table. I blushed, but ate it. They were amazing. But I couldn't fully enjoy it because there was that tiny fact that I was eating off of ELLINGTON'S fork…

"Those are quite delicious." I said as I stabbed my waffles and held out a bite for him. Sweet, sweet revenge. His face turned a lovely shade of scarlet, once again, but he ate the waffles.

"Those are great too!" He exclaimed. I noticed that he had a small glob of syrup on the corner of his mouth. I gently reached over and grabbed my napkin. Dabbing the corner on my tongue, I reached over and put my hand on the side of Ellington's face, which heated up to my touch, and dabbed the syrup off.

"There," I said smiling brightly at him. "All gone!" He laughed with me and we got up to leave. I started to take out my wallet, but of course, El stopped me.

"I got it."

"Ellll," I groaned.

"No, I got it. End of story."

"Fine." I said while pouting.

A lady named Mary rang us up and gave Ellington back his change.

"Thanks El." I said while hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Anything for m'lady." He said as I blushed, again.

We traveled back to his house and chilled out for the rest of the day.

*End of the Day*

"Merry Christmas Rydel," Ellington said as he kissed my forehead.

"Merry Christmas El," I hugged him tightly and went to bed.

**Sorry I have been away for so long and this is so short! This is only going to be maybe one or two more chapters until it's done. REVIEW and let e know what holiday(or wedding) you want next! Enjoy**

**~Purple**


	6. Surpises & Getting Together

**So guys, I'mNotPerfectYouAre asked for some kissy kissy. And then, BatFink came up with this genius idea. And BAM new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Rydel's POV**

**December 28th**

It's been a few days since our wonderful Christmas, and even though it has only been a few days, Ellington and I have been acting more _comfortable_ with each other you could say.

Like, we have been hugging a lot more, and longer. Not to mention the forehead/cheek kisses. I felt my cheeks heating up just thinking about it.

Ellington was in the shower right now, and I was sitting on the couch. We decided to go over to my house for the rest of our time together.

A few minutes later Ellington emerged from the stairway with a bag of clothes and sopping wet hair. I laughed at him and grabbed my bag. And with that we were out the door.

**At Rydel's House**

We walked in and set our stuff down.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked El.

"Umm… want to watch a movie?" I nodded my head.

"What one?" I asked as I gestured to our rack of movies. He scanned the movies.

"What one do_ you_ want Rydes?"

"You don't want to watch _The Notebook." _I said.

"Sure we can, put it in." I smiled at him and put the movie in while he made popcorn.

We sat on the love seat together, a little too close for best friends. I was practically laying on him.

*Ellington's POV*

Lately I've been noticing how much I actually like Rydel. 'Like' doesn't even cut it. I know I'm only 20 but I might actually be in love with her.

The way her blonde hair falls to her middle back, how big her sparkling brown eyes are. How great of a dancer she is. Her flawless voice and how she can play piano like nobody's business. She's perfect, and I wish she could see how perfect she is.

I pulled her close as we watched the movie, stroking her hair.

The movie ended we were still in the same position, I heard Rydel sigh.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just that, I wish someone would care that way about me. Ya know? I mean, I've

never had a boyfriend…" She trailed off.

"Maybe all the boys are just too shy to ask you," I said quietly, thinking about myself.

"I'm nothing special."

"Rydel Lynch. You are gorgeous, you are in a band with rising fame. You can sing like nobody's business, not to mention almost all the boys in our fandom are in love with you." I looked down at my hands, then glanced up to meet her eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Hey, don't cry." I said pulling her into a hug.

"It's just that…"

"This is about a certain boy isn't it? Who?" I felt my heart breaking.

"You know him." I thought about that.

"What's he like?"

"Well… He is cute, and funny, and dorky, and…" I thought about him even harder. Who could he be?

Rydel's POV

Why can't he just see that it's him.

Ellington's POV

"But it doesn't matter because he will never like me anyway." That made upset nobody messes with her.

"Hey, whoever he is, he's a jerk. And he should be in love with you. Likeiam…" I huffed out a breath and barley said the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I-I think he might like me too."

"What?"

"I think he might like me too." She looked into my eyes and quickly glanced down to look at my lips and quickly back up to my eyes, blushing. Suddenly everything clicked and made sense. Time slowed down and I put my hand around her neck.

"R-Rydel I… I" I couldn't control myself anymore. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. She kissed back immediately. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Love you." I finished.

"I love you too Ellington." She said. I kissed her again, this time more forceful. We had been kissing for a minute or two when the door opened.

"Rydel! We're hoooome!" Her mother called out. I quickly pulled away and looked at Rydel in shock. She took one look at me and laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm going to get killed. Not sure if Riker is going to kill me or your dad…"

"You have lip gloss on your cheek."

"Now they have proof..." Just at that moment Riker decided to walk in.

"Hey guys, I'm home early… Why is there lip gloss on your cheek Ratliff?" Riker asked. He looked from me to Rydel and then back to me. A huge grin spread across his face.

"You finally told her bro?" He knew?

"You knew?"

"I know everything, and congratulations by the way." He walked over and patted me on my back.

"But if you hurt her I will make sure you can't sit down for a week, understand?" I nodded and he just laughed. Stormie walked in at that moment.

"What's going on now?"

"Rydel and Ratliff are DATING!" Riker yelled.

"Awe…" And with that Stormie pulled us both into a bone crushing hug.

And that is how Rydel and I ended our Christmas holidays, together.

**And that concludes a very Rydellington Christmas! If I get like,10 more reviews I'll do an Epilogue! And Make sure you review for what you want the next story to be about!(Any holiday or a wedding!) **

**~Purple **


	7. New Story!

Hey guys! So I'm tied between doing A Very Rydellington Halloween and A Very Rydellington New Years! So comment and tell me what one you want.

Halloween:

The R5 gang is invited to a Halloween party hosted by one of Ross' co-workers, Calum Worthy. Calum's party organizer, Raini Rodriguez, picks pairs and they each get a slip of paper(for example one could say Toy Story or Aladdin, ect.) and each person gets to pick out their costume matching their slip. When they get to the party, they find who their partners are and whatever pair matches the best is crowned King and Queen Halloween. Later, after the party, Riker and Rocky rent a scary movie which scares Rydel bad and leads to some intense Rydellington moments!

Pairings include: Raura(even though I'm not that big of a fan), Rydellington(of course!), RikerxOC, CalumxRaini, RockyxOC, RylandxOC.

**If you review for this story please put in your input for which scary movie you want them to watch, some costume ideas, and submit a girlfriend for Riker, Rocky, and Ryland. Tell me their name and what they look like then I will PM you if you are in.**

New Years:

Rydel and Ratliff are both 21. It's New Years Eve and they go out to a party with R5, they end up drinking a little too much and well... I think you know what happens next. What will happen when Ratliff finds out about the baby? Will R5 stay the same? Will Ratliff leave? And more importantly will Rydel and Ratliff rediscover the feelings they've hid away for so long?


End file.
